We started our clinical trial during this review period. We focus on drugs targeting the genome, especially novel topoisomerase inhibitors as single agents and in combination therapy with DNA repair and immune checkpoint inhibitors. One of our topoisomerase I (TOP1) inhibitors, LMP400 (Indotecan) finished Phase 1 clinical trials. Another (LMP776, Imidotecan) is finishing phase 1 and LMP744 is beginning phase 1. We have three clinical trials initiated with tumor-targeted TOP1 inhibitors (Onivyde, CRLX101 and PEN-866), and three clinical trials with combination of TOP1 inhibitors with DNA repair and immune checkpoint inhibitors.